


My World (Probably) Revolves Around You

by kuroko_seijuuro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, matchmaking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroko_seijuuro/pseuds/kuroko_seijuuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami are worrying about someone they like... So they consulted Kuroko about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My World (Probably) Revolves Around You

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay~! My 4th fic :) This is for Syd, my recipient for KNB Secret Santa 2015. You can find her at stkidd.tumblr.com. I hope like it~!

“Dai-chan…” Momoi thought as their teacher started their homeroom. Aomine is still nowhere to be found, probably running late, not going to school, or at the rooftop, sleeping. The teacher started to take the attendance.

“Aomine-kun… Aomine-kun?” The teacher called. “Is Aomine-kun here?”

“Oh! Sorry… I’ll look for him at the rooftop.” Momoi stood up and ran out of the classroom. She climbed what it seems like an endless flight of stairs to the rooftop, where she found Aomine, laying in his back, slowly drifting off.

“Dai-chan! Class is about to start!” Momoi woke his childhood friend up, hoping that he will cooperate and at least attend the first class of the day.

“I’ll pass.” Aomine flatly said and continued to doze off.

“I guess I have no choice… I have to do _that_ again…” Momoi thought as she took her phone out and dialed Kuroko’s number.

“Uh… Tetsu-kun!” Momoi enthusiastically said.

 _“Momoi-san? Is something wrong?”_ Kuroko said from the other line.

“Is Kagamin with you? I would like to talk to him…” Momoi replied.

_“Kagami-kun can’t talk right now. Our homeroom teacher announced that it’ll be a free time up until noon and he immediately dashed out of the room… Oh! Here he is… carrying… a sandwich? Hold on.”_

Momoi waited for a while until Kuroko came back on the line. _“He said that if it’s about Aomine, tell him that he’ll play one-on-one if he attended class.”_

“What? Kagami will play one-on-one with him if he attended classes?” Momoi loudly repeated what Kuroko said for Aomine to hear. He immediately stood up. “What are you doing, Satsuki? We’re going to be late!” Aomine yelled as he ran into the door.

“Thank you, Tetsu-kun. That never fails to make him go to class.”

_“Don’t worry about it. Oh, and could you tell Aomine-kun that Kagami-kun said he was just kidding. He has to meet with Himuro-kun and Alex-san. But probably tell him that after class.”_

“S-Sure…” Momoi replied _“And tell him, I’ll probably meet him at Maji Burger after class…”_ Kuroko ten hung up. Momoi started running back to their classroom, afraid that she will be the one who is late.

~~~~

“Dai-chan! Tetsu-kun said he’ll be meeting you at Maji Burger after class… and Kagamin said he was just kidding.” Momoi immediately said to Aomine before he dashed out of the classroom.

“That idiot! And Tetsu?” Aomine asked Momoi

“Yeah… Though he didn’t say what about…” Momoi replied.

“Could it be… He’s angry because I ate all the vanilla cake when I visited his house the other day? Or worse…” Aomine thought as he ran out of the classroom. He arrived at the school building’s lobby and hurriedly went to his shoe locker and changed his shoes and started to run towards the school gate. He ran fast, wanting to know what Tetsu and him will talk about. He arrived at the Maji Burger, panting heavily after running. He stopped by the entrance to let himself breath and opened the door. He looked for Kuroko inside when he received a call.

 _“Aomine-kun. Behind you.”_ He heard from the other end of the line. He turned back to see Kuroko behind him.

Aomine was surprised to see his former shadow behind him. “Uwaaaah! Tetsu! When did you get here?” He asked. “I was here the whole time.” Kuroko replied.

“Never mind that. Let’s find a seat.” Aomine searched for an available seat. “Oh! There! What would you like? I’ll order it…” Aomine inqured. “The usual.” Kuroko said.

They were silent while the both of them are eating until Aomine started to apologize.

“So, is this about the vanilla cake? I’m sorry I ate all the vanilla cake in your fridge!” Aomine confessed.

“That’s not what I called you here for… AND WHAT? Never mind that… Why did you come to my house that day when you ate all the vanilla cake at my refrigerator?” Aomine could sense the bitterness in Kuroko’s voice about the eaten vanilla cake.

“I told you I’m sorry about that… I can’t help myself. I said I am just going to try one slice… But when I realized it, I ate the whole cake…” Aomine reasoned out.

Kuroko sighed. “Okay, fine. You’ll have to buy me the same whole cake, okay? Anyway, why did you pay my house a visit that day?”

“O… Oh… Um… Tetsu… d-do you… by chance… have some photos…?” Aomine shyly asked.

“Photos of what?” Kuroko asking for more details…

“U-Uh… Y-Y’know… pictures of y-your team…” Aomine told Kuroko…

“Hmm… that’s odd… Why would he ask photos of Seirin? Is it because he’s interested in someone in our team? No way. Aomine isn’t that kind of guy… Or is he? Let me try using Kagami-kun… I’m sorry, Kagami-kun…” Kuroko thought.

“Rather, you want photos of Kagami-kun, right?” Kuroko asked his dark blue haired ex-teammate. Aomine slowly averted his eyes, looking somewhere else rather than looking at Kuroko, slightly blushing.

“E-Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEH? Am I right? Did I get a hit?” Kuroko sweatdropped as he was having a mind conversation with himself. He decided to continue asking Aomine.

“Aomine-kun, are you interested in Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked yet another question. Aomine still didn’t answer, but Kuroko could see him blushing harder.

“…And why would you think that I will give you photos? Rather, why would you think that I have photos of Kagami?”

“I can’t help it, okay?! I easily get motivated when I hear that Kagami will play one-on-one with me. I am always curious what that idiot is eating for lunch. I get excited when there’s a joint practice between Seirin and Touou.” Aomine suddenly replied.

“…Aomine-kun, you aren’t just interested in Kagami-kun… You like with him, don’t you?” Kuroko asked in a deadpanned manner.

Aomine just nodded. “Okay, I’ll help you. Just! Don’t ask for his photos… It’s creepy…” Kuroko assured his cooperation with Aomine. “Well then, I have to go… I remembered I haven’t fed Nigou yet.”

“Tetsu… Thank you…” Aomine said and Kuroko nodded.

~~~

“Um… Kuroko… What happened yesterday?” Kagami was curious about Kuroko’s “meet-up” with Aomine.

Kuroko panicked and tried to think of a lie. “U-Uh… Just something for their Japanese Literature homework.”

“Oh, and is it okay if I asked you something?” Kagami added another question.

“Sure… What is it?” Kuroko replied. He could feel that Kagami is hesitant about the question. “Um… Let’s say you have this person you like…”

Kuroko had a vibe that it’ll be like his conversation with Aomine the day before, so he tried to use that “tactic” again.

“This isn’t about Aomine-kun, is it?” He asked Kagami in a deadpanned manner, like what he did with Aomine. Kagami remained silent.

“E-E-Eeeeeeeh?! He… He’s kidding, right? Kagami-kun also likes Aomine-kun?” Kuroko thought to himself.

“I can’t help it, okay? He’s… kinda cool when he plays basketball, and he’s sometimes fun to talk to...”

Kuroko sighed. “Why don’t you just be honest? Tell him.”

“W-What? What if he laughs at me or whatever happens?” Kagami protested.

“Believe me… He won’t.” Kuroko flatly said. “…besides, I think he’d be happy than anything else.” He continued to murmur.

“Huh? Did you say something, Kuroko?” Kuroko flinched. “N-No! Don’t worry! I’ll help you.”

Kagami thanked Kuroko for his help. “Oh, yeah. I need to go. I forgot that I was supposed to go to the teacher’s office.”

“Math?” Kuroko guessed. Kagami nodded in reply. “Figures.” Kuroko waved his hand to Kagami.

When Kagami went inside the office, Kuroko took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Momoi’s number. “Um… Hello? Momoi-san.”

 _“Tetsu-kun!!! Is something wrong?”_ Momoi enthusiastically replied.

“It seems I need your help.”

 _“About what?”_ Momoi asked.

“It seems that the two idiot aces are in love with each other…” Kuroko explained.

 _“…”_ Kuroko didn’t hear a reply.

“Momoi-san?” Kuroko confirmed if Momoi is still in the line.

 _“Ha?”_ Momoi finally answered. Kuroko could sense that Momoi is confused about what he said.

“I repeat, It seems that the two idiot aces are in love with each other…” Kuroko repeated.

 _“I know. I understood. BUT WHAT? I CAN’T… ugh what?”_ Momoi is still confused and cannot think about what he should to reply to Kuroko. _“Wait! I’ll add Ki-chan to the call. He knows what to do.”_

Kuroko heard a ring, probably two or three sets of ringing until Kise picked up.

 _“Hello, Momocchi? What’s wrong?”_ Kuroko heard Kise on the line.

“Kise-kun, sorry for disturbing you.” Kuroko said.

 _“K-Kurokocchi? What’s wrong?”_ Kise asked in confusion.

 _“Ki-chan! Kagamin and Dai-chan are in love with each other! Apparently… Do you know what to do?”_ Momoi explained the situation to Kise.

_“Ha? I’m surprised that you only noticed that now, considering how close you are to the two” Kise said._

“Wait, you knew?” Kuroko asked Kise.

 _“Well, come on! It’s obvious.”_ Kise nonchalantly said.

 _“I’m surprised how you’re the first one who noticed it.”_ Momoi told Kise.

 _“That’s mean, Momocchi!”_ Kise retorted

“Anyway, Kise-kun, do you know what to do with those two?” Kuroko asked.

 _“Anyway, why don’t you set them up? Let them meet in the basketball court after class?”_ Kise suggested.

“Momoi-san, ask Aomine to come to the basketball court after class. I’ll take care of Kagami here. Kise-kun, could you come with us?”

 _“I don’t mind… But, why?”_ Kise asked again in confusion.

“Who even suggested this plan?” Kuroko flatly asked.

 _“…Me.”_ Kise answered.

“And who is knowledgeable on what to do for this plan?” Kuroko followed his previous question with another one.

 _“…Me…”_ Kise accepted his defeat in the argument.

“I’m glad you remember.” Kuroko answered. “This’ll be today, I repeat, this’ll be today.” He reminded Kise and Momoi.

 _“Sure.”_ The two replied.

“Then, I guess I’ll be seeing you later.” Kuroko dismissed the call and returned to the classroom.

~~~

“Kuroko, what’s the sudden urge to come to the basketball court?”

“N-Nothing.” Kuroko tried to avoid any other questions.

“Oh, you go ahead. I’ll buy something to drink.” Kuroko told Kagami.

“Uh… Sure.” Kagami walked towards the basketball court and saw a familiar figure that was Aomine.

“A-Aomine! What are you doing here?” Kagami shouted.

“I could ask that same question to you!” Aomine shouted back.

~~~

Meanwhile, Momoi, and Kise were watching the two talk behind the bushes when Kuroko arrived.

“Kurokocchi, you’re late!” Kise complained.

“Sorry, I have to do something before leaving school.” Kuroko explained.

“The two of you! Shh!!” Momoi silenced the two, trying to listen to their conversation.

“I can’t hear them!” Kise complained.

“We’re too far, Ki-chan, how could we hear them.

“We could hear them if you shut it!” Kuroko whispered.

Momoi and Kise gestured like they’re zipping their own mouth.

~~~

“Those two, they’ve tricked us! What is this even about?” Aomine screamed.

The two remained silent for a while until Aomine started to speak.

“Um… K-Kagami… U-Umm… If, theoretically, just by chance, someone confessed to you, what would you do?” Aomine asked.

“H-Ha? What’s with that question?” Kagami confusingly said.

“N-Nevermind! I knew it was useless to ask you these things.” Aomine blushed.

“No… I was just surprised to be asked by the oh-so-great Ahomine that question. Why? Someone confessed to you?” Kagami sarcastically replied.

“I said forget it okay?!” Aomine started to scream again.

“Then why would you ask me that?” Kagami started to tease Aomine.

“I said, FORGET IT!” Aomine shouted at Kagami

“Come on, don’t be shy!” Kagami teased Aomine even further.

“Because I like you!” Aomine realized the slip of the tongue and blushed even further.

“H-H-Ha?” Kagami was confused even more by the sudden “confession” by Aomine. “Y… You… l-like me? A-are you trying to m-mess with me?” Kagami stuttered, blushing.

Realizing that there is no turning back, Aomine just pushed through with the confession. “N-No! I… really like you.”

Kagami blushed even more as he felt Aomine’s sincerity in his words. Kagami kept silent about the confession.

“O-Oi! Don’t just stand there… It’s getting awkward…” Aomine mumbled.

“Um… How do I put this? Uh…” Kagami replied. “I… uh…”

Aomine knew where this will go… He will just be rejected by Kagami, maybe even tease him even more. He accepted the fact and started to talk again.

“Come on! You can’t even reject someone? What an angel you are!” Aomine felt his tears building up in his eyes.

“N-No… I…” Kagami blushed even further. “like you too…”

“FINALLY!” Kagami and Aomine turned their attention to the nearby bush and saw Kise standing up with Momoi and Kuroko, having a mini party.

“Oi!” The two shouted.

“Ah…” Kise realized that he let them know what they’re doing.

“So you two really set this up?” Aomine shouted.

Kuroko and Momoi pointed their fingers at Kise. “It was his idea.”

“O-Oi!” Kise protested. He braced himself for a punch that will probably come from Aomine, but nothing came. He slowly opened his tightly shut eyes. Aomine is still standing there in the same spot.

“Okay, with this done, let’s go home!” Kuroko suggested. They started to exit the basketball court, Kuroko, Momoi, and Kise first, then followed by Kagami and Aomine. Kagami suddenly stopped walking and called Aomine.

“Aomine, earlier was just a plan by those three. I really have no idea about it… That’s why… I’d say it again… I like you, Ao--- No… I like you… Daiki! My world revolves around you… probably”

Aomine blushed and replied. “I like you too… Taiga!”


End file.
